


10 Things Bones Loves About Jim

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10 things that just make Leonard McCoy love James T. Kirk even more then he already does</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things Bones Loves About Jim

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for a couple days, hectic with the holidays and all. 
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I don't own the characters :)
> 
> PPS: Happy Thanksgiving all

1\. His laugh

 

Bones walks into the apartment he shares with his boyfriend, Jim, and stops when he hears one of the most wonderful sounds he will probably ever hear. Jim's laughter. He walked further into the apartment and sees Jim on the floor, his shoulders shaking from unrestrained laughter. "God dammit Jim, what the hell is so funny?"Jim takes a few more minutes to compose himself before sitting up to face Bones. "Ok, Bones, so I saw this-" Jim's sentence in interupted when he bursts into laughter again. "Jim, seriously, what the hell is so funny?" Bones tries once more to get Jim to share what has caused this "laugh attack" as his 6 year old daughter would say. Jim clears his throat and looks Bones straight in the face in attempt to share the joke. "I saw this joke. It goes like this: Wha-" and Jim just erupts into giggles again. "What does-" and he giggles, again, before it turning into another full on laugh attack. Bones just looks at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend on the floor laughing, and Bones couldn't help but grin, because damn, Jim was so fucking stupid, but damn did Bones love him.

 

2\. His Smile

 

Every single person who knew Leonard McCoy knew he hated people. Good God did he hate people, he wasn't sure if it was their stupidity or just the annoying way everyones life turned out perfect and he was stuck in space while his daughter is down on Earth. However, the one person, the one  _thing_ that makes Bones' insides just melt was his boyfriend's smile. James Tiberius Kirk had the most amazing smile he has ever seen, especially the one he only used when it was just him and Bones. Jim had several smiles. His first, and Bones' least favorite, was his flirty smile. Jim never used that smile anymore, and it filled Bones with happiness that he was the only one in Jim's life. Jim had only ever used this when he was in a bar and trying to pick up a girl. It was a smile that didn't reach his eyes, and it was so fake, but Bones figured he was the only one who saw how fake it was, because without fail, all he had to do was shoot a girl his flirty smile and use some stupid pick up line, and Jim was leaving the bar with a drunk girl hanging on his arm. His second smile Jim used in diplomatic situations. Whenever they were on a foreign planet and ended up in some form of handcuffs, Jim used this smile on whoever held the key to said cuffs. It was the kind of smile that could blind you if you stared at it too long, full of white, shiny teeth and dimples so cute it should be illegal. His third smile was his victorius smile. He used it when he knew he was right and knew he was going to win whatever arguement he was in with whatever idiot that got in an arguement with him in the first place. He used it when he proved someone wrong, and he used it whenever he gloated. It didn't show too much teeth, but it showed just the right amount to make him look like a smug bastard. Bones also hated this smile, especially when it was used on him. Jim's last smile was Bones' favorite, because it was the smile that only he saw. He liked to call it his shy smile, because he used it whenever Bones caught him doing something nice for someone. He looked at the floor, and had almost a sideways smile on his face, with just the tiniest bit of teeth thrown in there to make it look like he was laughing. Bones loved this smile, and he loved Jim.

 

3\. His Warmth

 

Leonard McCoy was not a teddy bear, which is why he denied up and down that he was a cuddler, but dammit he couldn't help it. When he and Jim would go to bed, he would start the night off on one side of the bed and he would wake up wound around Jim like a vine. Jim was just so  _warm._  It was like a heater in his bed. He remembered the last few months of his and Jocelyn's marriage, the nights in the cold bed, without the body heat to keep him warm, and the heartbreaking feel of the distance between him and his ex wife. He remembered the hole in his heart when he shared his bed with no one, and he rememberd the first night him and Jim shared together, when he felt the warmth coming from Jim's body fill the chasm sized hole in his heart. He rememberd when his whole body filled with Jim's warmth the moment he realized he was in love with James Tiberius Kirk.  **  
**

4\. His Eyes

 

Jim had the bluest eyes Bones had ever seen. There was several occasions where Bones would just stare and stare into Jim's blue eyes, just get lost in them. Jim asked him one day, "Bones, sometimes you just completely tune out of the conversation, you're just staring. Am I too boring for you?" Jim had pouted, and Bones had given him a tiny smile. "No darlin' you don't bore me, I just have a tendency to uh, loose myself in your eyes." Bones said awkwardly as he stood up and busied himself with picking non exsistent pieces of lint off his shirt. "Aww Bones, you sure know how to make a guy smile." Jim said, smirking up at Bones. "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not a romantic sap." Bones said. Damn did he hate Jim sometimes, but damn did he love him all the other times.

 

5\. His Touch

 

Bones loved it when Jim touched him. Even if Jim just brushed past him, it sent shivers down his spine. He loved it when Jim entertwined their fingers together, he loved it when he traced patterns on his arms when they layed together, he love love loved it when Jim ran his fingers through his hair. He just loved Jim's touch. He loved what it promised, it promised eternal love, and it promised that Jim would never leave him. Bones' favorite was when Jim touched him in public. Whenever and an alien native from a distant planet hit on Jim, he would lace their fingers together and rub his hand with his thumb, back and forth, back and forth. Of course, he never let Jim know this, cleared his throat awkwardly before agreeing to their undying love for each other and vehemently denied their marital status. He never denied that he loved Jim to the moon and back, which is a lot, because Bones hates space, but he loves Jim.

 

6\. His Kindness

 

Bones loved how Jim was always kind. He always stopped and talked with the crew and asked if there was anything that he could to do help fix various problems or get better food for the cafeteria. He loved how Jim's kindness made him want to be a better person. Bones loved the way Jim was extra kind to him, he never really yelled at Bones, he even cooked for him on some occasions, and complemented Bones on his clothes or his cologne, making Bones blush. Thats what gave away how much he loved Jim's kindness.  _It made him blush._ It made him blush for God's sake, and Bones doesn't blush. Jim's kindness might be Bones' favorite thing about him, because he wasn't born with it, and despite his childhood and shitty life, Jim chooses to be nice, he chooses to be kind, and he chooses to care. Because of this, Bones thinks Jim is brave, because after all of the shit he dealt with, he decided to stop feeling while Jim decided to open his heart to others. It just further proves to Bones that he loves Jim.

 

7\. His Lips 

 

Bones decided he loves Jim's lips the very first time they are pressed agaisnt his own. It was a soft kiss, one that made his lips tingle after Jim pulled away and flashed his shy smile that Bones loved. He loved his lips when they trailed down his neck to his chest. He loved his lips even more when they were moving, with Jim talking about some pointless fact that Bones would never have known if he didn't know Jim Kirk, his lips moving fast and his hands demonstrating whatever words were coming out of his mouth, and Bones held back a smile, because those lips, they were just so goddamn cute, and he just loved Jim so goddamn much.

 

8\. His Voice

 

What Bones loves most about Jim's voice is that no matter what situation he's in, it soothes him. On occasion, Jim hangs around sickbay and is useful in calming him down when he goes into a rant to a nurse that can't get anything right, and Jim's voice usually stops him from scaring the shit out of yet another co-worker. Bones remembers a time when he was sick, and Jim took care of him. Bones had asked Jim to read to him, and he couldn't think of a sweeter sound than Jim's soft voice floating around him and coaxing him into sleep. (Except for maybe Jim's laugh. He had the best laugh.) Bones loves to hear Jim talk, about anything. Giving orders, making jokes, or offering words of encouragement to a scared crewmen on an away mission. He loved the sound of Jim's voice through his comm when he almost got blown to shit on that uninhabited planet with Carol.  _Dr. McCoy,_ the Jim said,  _Are you alright? Bones!_ Bones' heart was filled with warmth at the sound of his boyfriends voice, and when he answered, his voice was a little hoarse, because he had almost died. Almost died and would have left his Jim alone. But Jim's voice brought him solace and comfort, and he really  _really_ loved Jim.

 

9\. His Arms

 

He loves to watch the way Jim's muscles ripple beneath his yellow captains shirt when he moves his arms. He loves Jim's arms because they are strong, and they make him feel safe when they are holding him as he falls asleep in them. He can't help but love them because they are apart of Jim, and he loves every part of Jim. He really loves Jim's arms when they are wrapped around his waist in Medbay. Bones love the way Jim's arms make him feel safe when he's in them, like nothing can touch them while they are in their own little personal bubble. On a particularly hard day in Medbay, he came home grumpy and irritated. Jim had asked him what he needed, and Bones said all he needed right now was to go to bed and fall asleep in his arms, because dammit he was surrounded by idiots in the joke of a Medbay this ship had. He was thankful he had Jim though, the only one that excluded his label as an idiot. Uhura said it was only because Bones loved Jim, and his arms, and Bones never denied it.

 

10\. His Dancing

 

Way back in the academy days, he used to go out to various bars and clubs and get absolutely smashed. The highlight of those nights were always Jim's dance moves. Jim's dancing was practically sinful, the way he moved his hips and swayed in time to the music, and he could grind like no ones business. One night, at a club in the heart of San Francisco, the DJ played Crave You by Adventure Club and the way Jim moved when the bass dropped made Bones want to drag him home and take him on every available service they had in their shared dorm. That, of course, wasn't an option at the time, but that didn't mean Bones couldn't admire his God given gift to dance from afar. Damn, did he love Jim Kirk.

 

+1 The One Time Bones Hated Jim Kirk

 

Bones hated Jim Kirk as he stared at his lifeless body on his examination table. He hated him for doing stupid, reckless shit without a thought of how it would affect him. He hated Jim when he saw him on that table because when he died, his reason for living died with him. When he died, he took every chance of happiness Bones ever had with him. Bones loved James Tiberius Kirk, and he was waiting for the day he could have called him James Tiberius McCoy. He pulled the engagement ring out of his desk drawer, he was going to propose after the whole Khan bullshit was overwith, but now he couldn't. He couldn't because Jim had sacrificied his life so he could live. And he hated him for it. He hated Jim Kirk for leaving him alone in the dark, he had followed Jim into the endless black of space, and now he was gone. He would never hear Jim's laugh, never stare into his eyes, never witness his special smile, never feel his warmth or his touch, never see the kindness he extended to everyone he met, never feel his lips on his, would never ever hear his voice again, wouldn't get to feel his arms around him, and would never see his sinful dancing. Leonard McCoy had given up hope, had lost all reason until that tribble moved. Everything went into slow motion, and he barely remembers screaming for a cryotube and demanding bridge get ahold of Spock to bring him Kahn alive. If he could save Jim, he might hate him a little less.

 

 

~End~


End file.
